User talk:Legodude101
Jay Vincent and Signature LD, Can I make a page for Jay Vincent? How do you get a signature? Like, yours says Now It's time to destroy the Ninja!Ermac27 (talk) 14:50, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Ermac27. Uhhh.... Where is the archive of my message wall? I can't seem to find it anywhere - Vec Wiki Opacity and Image I just changed the wiki's page background from white to transparent. It looks like chat now! I also made the image (use my BOSS photoshop skills xD) transparent. Everything is reverisble, it's all prettier, and you'd better like it. :) 12:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) BEHOLD! Another derp idea. Looking over the soundtrack playlist, I realized it is completely random. Since I have the time, and if you want me to, I can arrange them into the order that they play in the series - Vec Wiki Background I made the opacity much less, so now the wiki has the same skin as the chat. I hope you like it! 20:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) We have to do something.... Today we recived 2 more requests for the Green Ninja's theme..... Vec And another thing! Can I change the music on your talk page on the LU wiki? That derpy "Cheesetopia" song is driving me insane! :P - Vec No, you Derp :P I meant I can replace it. Just tell me what song. And what about the playlist? Vec Concerning Ermac's rollback Everyone on the wiki has voted so I went ahead and tried to make Ermac, but relised only B'crat's can do that. I already changed his name color and added his name to the template. - Vec The channel just hit 200,000 views and 500 subscribers! :D -Vec Reply Already seen it :P - V''ec'' Hey do you know how to make big letters like what MG does and colorful letters Marioawesome2 (talk) 21:27, October 12, 2012 (UTC)oh anddid you unblock me?if you did thats nice of you Hi! Hey Legodude! Just wondering if you would wan't to come on chat? P.S: I have a new avatar. :D -User:Newman53 chat problems hey whe i get on chat it isn't working Chat Entry Message Welcome to the Ninjago Wiki chat. Please refrain from spamming, swearing, bullying, and do not give out personnel information. It's spelled personal information, you derp! :P [[User:MisterGryphon|'MisterGryphon']] - [[User_talk:MisterGryphon|'Talk']] 13:37, October 17, 2012 (UTC) :P Main Quote Template Hey! I just made a new template to replace the quotes that are at the top of some pages. It's easily customizable, and pretty good, if I do say so myself. The color can be changed as well. Tell me if you want to install it onto all of the pages. :) [[User:MisterGryphon|'MisterGryphon']] - [[User_talk:MisterGryphon|'Talk']] 18:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Link to template. Hey LD, Neo here, just wanting to ask you something regarding blogs. Well, I saw this blog, and saw that you haven't posted any in a while. So, I decided, that if you allowed it, I would love to make blogs like those weekly. Please consider, Alright. Thanks for considering! ~Neo Ninjago Episode 23 Hello Legodude101! I have uploaded the entire episoden online already! For the links, please go to my blog either on this Wiki or the Lego Wiki :) Omega X.23 (talk) 07:17, October 21, 2012 (UTC) thank you for the message i wish to edit moreAamare100 (talk) 03:59, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your Minecraft vehicles on Brigs's server... Someone, apparently, blew it up into pieces and "griefed" it. I don't know who, but this message is just to inform you. :/ --Prototron (talk) 18:24, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Chat Ban Appeals? Just an idea I thought of, and make a rough draft for it's process. If you approve, I'd like to make it an official thing. http://ninjago.wikia.com/wiki/Chat_Ban_Appeals 20:11, October 27, 2012 (UTC) New Page! Hot Off the Press! :D New page: Starfare! Tell me if you like it, or think it's too minor of an object to have a page. Remember, the more pages the better, and don't forget to leave a reply on my talk page! Thanks. :D 19:17, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Blog post on Wikia Community Central... http://community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ANblonkenfeld%2FTime_To_Play_Across_Wikia You interested at all? 19:53, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : Heh, I was just about to leave a message about that :P : Vec UOTW Excuse me BUT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM you deleted the last hope page we need that info~~Paulgoodman777 Too Late! http://legolegendsofchima.wikia.com/wiki/LEGO_Legends_of_Chima_Wiki Jamesster beat you to it :P -'V'ec Salt as Sensei I support Salt becoming a Sensei. Ermac27 (talk) 12:01, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Ermac27 Robots Should we include the Fire Robot, Samurai Mech, Fangpyre Robot, and the Juggernaut in the weapons template? Just an idea, since they are just wearable weapons. :P 02:16, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Weapons Stuff Categories *sigh* I hate titles on messages. Just because it's not handheld doesn't mean it's not a weapon. :P 12:46, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Awesome music and how many edits do I have to make to be a Sensei,like SaltNPepper?User:Pythor9449 (talk) November 12,2012 7:04 New Track! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AgFoPYgu8EM&feature=channel&list=UL - V''ec'' Chat doesn't seem very appropriate right now. It happened, (well, probabl still happening) 11pm November 17. The on moderator that was on didn't really seem to be doing his job. :( Ninjana (talk) 04:06, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Ninjana Well, I'm refering to the message above ^ it says the 18, must be different time zones.Here it's 17 Ninjana (talk) 04:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC)Ninjana I see watch you mean, I'll apply it to the next blog (or the poll will be messed up again). Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Where is the episode page, "The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master?" Ultimate Spinjitzu Master Where is the episode page, "The Ultimate Spinjitzu Master?"Clonetrooper3434 (talk) 16:00, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Goodbye Blogs? Lately, the only blogs that have been made are entirely useless (except Neo's) and are basically spam. I'm wondering what your thoughts are for disabling them? - V''ec'' Hey LD101 gryphon told me to tell you he can't turn the bot on for a while because his computer broke. :) You said feel free to leave you a message. Here you go. :D Taylorthehuman (talk) 23:59, November 23, 2012 (UTC)Taylor You said feel free to leave you a message. Here you go. :D Teeheeeeee. Break the dam! Release the river! Life is always better with a disco phial :P -'V'ec How do you put the music on your page like that without the video and it play by itself? I have to complain about prototron because I never made sockpuppets i dont even know what one is ??? so yeah please banish him to the underworld -sprattiehunt AKA the yellow ninja Uh, what part of "I hope you enjoyed your first prank blog." do you not understand? -'V'ec Ninja Badge Bugs? Hi there! I'm posting this because I seem to be running into problems with a certain badge - specifically, "A Ninja in Training". According to the progress "meter" on the badge, I only have three out of five edits on "Ninjas" articles, despite having made several edits to Ninja-related articles on this day alone! Is there something buggy here, or am I editing the wrong articles? SliverEmperor (talk) 02:37, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Template:People Regarding where some are listed, if we list Garmadon as a Skulkin, should we also list the Bizarro Ninja? They all seem to share the trademark red eyes even though they both seem fleshy and not skeletal in nature. Also if the first category is Ninja/Heroes, shouldn't we include the First Spinjitzu Master and Grand Sensei Dareth? I was also thinking it would be cool if we could include the Ninja's colors in parenthesis, or perhaps make the ninja's names the color of their ninja suit. Although we could not make Wu's name white since then it would be invisible. +Y 14:04, January 7, 2013 (UTC) On the One Year Ago blog, you said to see a list after you all betrayed me. Who is they, as in everyone here?